Undertale Attorney: Journey in the Underground
by Purple Hooded Angel
Summary: Phoenix finds himself in the Underground, the world of kill or be killed. He settles the law and justice here with new founded friends along the way. At the same time, he needs to defend himself from monsters and enemies planning to take his soul to break free. What could Sans be hiding from him? Could it be the truth of the previous human and paths of the pacifist and genocide?
1. Phoenix in the Underground

**Okay, before we get started there are a few things to clarify. If you've seen my work currently, I'm working on Project V.N1.X and the Narumayo one with the longest title yet. In other words, I would be working on three fics ( five if you include the magical attorney** **) at the same time. Why I didn't bother till I had some of them done? (Saw the crossovers with undertale.) "Holy shitaki mushroom, this needs improvement." No offense to those who have written one of them. That's what kind of things we get in the fanfic world. Mostly cause some had terrible spelling, grammar and...how do I say it...description. No offence again. I actually found one to my liking. Not going to be judging those who prefer the fics that...well you already know. If you are going to judge what I put into here, keep those mean things to yourselves or face the wrath of my yandere fury! I have been into Undertale recently so yeah. Going to have to come with more puns, some how. Enough rant, let's begin!**

* * *

 _Another human you say...a definite pacifist...we'll see about that...the soul must be perfect...and I will have it._

* * *

" Ugh...where am I?" Phoenix blinked his eyes open, nothing but darkness welcomed him. He found himself laying in a bed of flowers which was big enough for him. " How did I get here? " he mused as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. " Howdy!" Phoenix looked for the voice, finding a small yellow flower smiling. " I'm Flowey. You must be new here in the Underground." He couldn't process what was happening. 'So I'm in the 'Underground'. Wait, did this flower talk?!' He stood up and backed away. " Is there a way out? " The smile turned sinister as Flowey laughed. " You fool! The only way out is **kill or be killed.** " 'Friendly pellets' surrounded him, guaranteeing to kill him. Phoenix looked doom in the eye. He was sure to be a goner. " Stop!"

Flames swallowed the evil plant and the pellets disappeared. " Are you okay dear child?" 'Child? I'm 27.' "I'm okay." " Well then. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I often check to see if anybody has fallen here from the surface. I can guide you through the catacombs." Toriel walked off. 'So animals and plants can talk here?! I do not want to know what's next.' After what happened, Phoenix followed her anyway.

As the lost attorney passed through the doors, Toriel welcomed him. "Welcome to your new home. Oh! I forgot. What's your name, dear child?" Phoenix felt his dignity sinking every time he was called a child. "Phoenix Wright. By the way, I'm 27." Toriel laughed cheerfully. "Oh my! That does explain why you're quite tall. We don't get many humans here." "!" "Well Phoenix, I can show you to your room." Toriel lead her guest to a child's room. "This is the only room I can spare. You can take as much time to stay here." Phoenix looked around. "How did I get here anyway? Might as well make myself comfortable." He dozed off easily. 'What would happen to me now?' he pondered. Little did he know that the Underground wasn't safe for him, especially when it was filled with creatures looking for a soul of a human.

* * *

 _When we find the human...we will gain the soul...the soul that will break the barrier...the soul that will break us free...we will make no mistakes...and when we succeed, what will we do next with the human...that I have in mind... **For him...**_


	2. With Toriel

**There will be some bonding moments throughout this chapter so to make the scene picture in your head, if you watch anime visualize one of the scene's in the anime. (Kamisama Kiss and K-on are good). Humming a bonding song in anime would be great. (If you've seen K-on, that gentle theme when you have in bonding scenes would be perfect.) This is optional.**

* * *

 **Location : Ruins Time: 10 pm**

Near the fire, Toriel yawned as she closed her book. " My, it's quite late. Two hours since that human came. Speaking of Phoenix, I should check on him." Toriel quietly peeked into Phoenix's room. He was laying astray on the bed. "Poor thing. He must've passed out as soon as he got onto the bed." Even if he was an adult, Toriel still saw him as a child. She got Phoenix into a more comfortable position, took off his blazer and tucked him in. 'He didn't move one bit. Must have been very exhausted after today.' " Goodnight Phoenix. "

"Okay, Toriel. Pull yourself together." She breath deeply. " Make sure he stays safe." Tears rolled down. "Even if I couldn't protect the other six, I still have this chance."

* * *

 **Time: 8:30 am**

" Where am I? Oh, right. It could've been a weird dream but no." Phoenix sat up, seeing his blazer hanging on the door. "I don't remember taking it off. Or tucking myself in. Oh well." He grabbed his blazer and left the room.

Phoenix wandered off to he living room where Toriel was reading. "Good morning, Phoenix. How did you sleep?" "Morning Toriel. It was fine I guess." A bell went off in a different room. "The pie must be done! I'll take it out." Toriel walked over to the kitchen, leaving Phoenix in the living room. He decided to investigate a little. But then he got bored. "It's ready!" Phoenix entered the kitchen, the table was all set. "Umm, Toriel. Isn't pie more of a lunch thing?" "It's alright. Try it. Custard and cinnamon is my specialty."

He brought the fork to his mouth. " This is really good. Never tasted anything like it." Toriel beamed with pride. " Thank you Phoenix. " "Aren't you going to try some?" "I'm fine. I already ate." While Phoenix ate another piece, Toriel smiled as she watched. It had been so long she felt this happy.

* * *

"Sans! Sans! Wake up!" Papyrus bolted towards a wooden shack where his brother, Sans was snoozing. "Eh? Hey Paps, what's up?" "What's up?! You need to be on guard. What if a human comes by?" "C'mon Papyrus, it's been forever since the last human dropped  by." "OH MY GOD SANS!" The shorter skeleton snickered at his pun. "But seriously, it could be ages." "Nonsense, I, the great Papyrus shall succeed! Undyne would have no choice but to let me join the Royal Guard!"

As Papyrus walked off, puffing his chest out and ranting with pride, Sans went through his thoughts on what he said. ' _What if a human does come by? I learnt not all can be trusted, but at the same time not all can be rotten at heart. What would I do?'_ ..."While he's not looking, a little Ketchup can't hurt."

* * *

 **Yeah...pretty short...forgive me**


	3. Shy Napstablook

The defense attorney wandered in the living room when something caught his eye. Among the bookshelf, one title intrigued him, 'Law and Court System of the Underground'.

Out of curiousity and skimming through the pages, Phoenix found it more interesting than the law books back at the office, obviously handed down by Mia. How the court worked was similar to the one at home, yet something was off.

It seemed that not many trials where held. The not-so-friendly Flowey said this was a "Kill or be killed" kind of place. He dared not to ask Toriel so he continued reading.

He noticed that some of the pages were ripped out. Only one shred among the rips remained. 'If Humans ever fell down to the Underground, they must be-'.

"They must be what?" he muttered to himself. Seeing that the book didn't have any texts relating to humans, curiosity made him wonder.

' _Who would want to tear this part of the book out? Maybe I could look around for it... but again, this is Toriel's home and I personally don't want to invade her privacy."_ Phoenix placed the book back.

"If this is the Underground, how am I suppose to head home? Guessing from the name, I would have to go back to the surface. It's quite a distance and I don't think climbing back is the best solution."

 _'Toriel's been kind to me since I came. Maybe asking her if there's way out couldn't hurt. Although she's not here at the moment, I can just wait for her to come back. She's probably checking the ruins. Might aswell explore the place as much as I can.'_

* * *

"SANS! Have you been drinking ketchup again?!"

"No..." Sans didn't know how to respond to this, his brother had proof with the Ketchup bottle in his hand empty.

"Sans, at least try spaghetti, it has tomato sauce which is kind of the same thing with ketchup."

"Bro, there's a difference between ketchup and tomato sauce. Like ladders and stepladders."

"Sans, they're practically the same. Can you at least try some. If you want, there's penne, bigoli, gnocci-"

"Jeez Papyrus, I can't pick. There's just so many...PASTAbilities."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

* * *

Phoenix didn't find anything interesting. Except for a talking rock. Rose petals along the path and there laid a white creature saying Z aloud repeatedly.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" "..." The attorney remained there until the white ghost raised up with a gloomy look.

"NOT FEELIN' UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY." The ghost started to shed tears that were directed to Phoenix's direction. The defense attorney dodged them, only to find the ghost crying more.

 _'I don't really want to hurt him. He seems like he's a good perso-, I mean ghost. Toriel did tell me what I can do if I ever engage in battle.' The lawyer began to flashback on that moment._

* * *

"Now, not many monsters live in the ruins but there might be an occasion where you may encounter a monster attacking you." Toriel walked over to a plain dummy, standing silently.

"Let's practice your skills, shall we?" Toriel stepped aside as Phoenix hesitantly walked in front of the dummy at a good distance.

"Toriel, I'm personally not much of a fighter. I'm just a lawyer, all I can do is battle with words."

"Well, there's more to it than fighting physically. In combat, you actually have more options than you think. Firstly, I suppose you know that you can fight your opponent. However, violence isn't always the answer. You can also perform an action to help your situation. You can politely talk to your opponent."

 _'At least I can use the power of words, cause that's the only power I have.'_

"Hey there, Mr Dummy. How are you today?" _'First I cross examine a bird, now I talk to an inanimate object. Guess I'm the only lawyer to ever do that.'_

"Well done Phoenix," Toriel seemed happy with Phoenix's choice. " Now you know how to approach your opponent without the use of violence."

Phoenix felt like he achieved something, but then he remembered his choice of words also created enemies in court or mental break downs. As long as he chose his actions carefully, he should be fine.

* * *

 _'Seems like he's having a bad day, I could try cheering him up.'_

"You look nice today, Mr Ghost." Phoenix hoped that he wouldn't be attacked like the first time he encountered a frog.

"You really mean it?" The lawyer can see the ghost's sad frown was turning into a weak smile.

"Of course! The most nicest ghost I've ever seen." _'Apart from Mia, the only other 'ghost' I ever met who wasn't plotting my death. Then again, she was my mentor before she died.'_

"Why thank you. My name is Napstablook." Phoenix could see the ghost's mood lifted up. Maybe it wasn't so bad down here afterall.

"It's great to meet you Napstablook. I'm Phoenix Wright, but you can call me Phoenix if you want."

After exchanging names, Phoenix can state that Napstablook was not really a threat but a friend now.

"Well Phoenix, can I show you something?" Napstablook was still shy, but he was still kind.

"Of course." Tears flowed upwards to the ghost's head, forming a fancy top hat.

"I call it the 'Dapper Blook'. What do you think?"

 _'In a way it seems familiar yet, I have to admit it's a pretty cool trick. Can't say it's magic though but still.'_

"It's original and it's pretty cool trick. I have to say it's amazing and the best I've seen yet." With an encouraging smile, the ghost blushed.

"I'd best be on my way now..."

Napstablook faded into the background. Phoenix admitted that maybe he didn't had to fight physically to survive the Underground.

The Flower could be wrong, maybe the place had already established peace. A contradiction with that theory was the law book he read earlier. It could out of date, on the other hand there was something off about it that he can't put a finger on.

The defense attorney decided to continue onto his journey and walked over the rose petal ground.

'At least I don't fall through these ones.'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, you can see here we have good ol' Napstablook. How would Phoenix react to the others, we shall wait and see. ;3**

 **NatnatGaming101: There were two, now there are three. There will be more chapters in the future.**

 **AdabaneKazama: Thank you very much for the tip. I'm used to break off paragraphs with at least five paragraphs or whenever the topic changes. I'm getting into the habit of doing this when I write fanfiction since this is not the first time someone suggested this. Still, thanks for your advice. ;3**


End file.
